El retorno a la traición
by Miss'sPink
Summary: Reiga anda planeando otro ataque, y Yuki desea volverse util para el Clan. Una nueva amenaza a aparece, la fricción dentro del Clan Giou es palpable y unos nuevos emisarios regresan a Tokio para anunciarles el presuntuoso ataque interno. (Aclaración: X.X Pesima para los Summary)
1. Story 1

**Aclaración : **Los personajes de **Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru** son propiedad de _**Hotaru Odagiri**_ , solamente los uso para crear ficción sin fines de lucro, no obstante, los personajes OC's que apareceran a lo largo de la historia son de mi propiedad.

 _ **N/A**_ : Es mi primer fanfic de este grandioso anime, lo he visto una sola vez y me cautivo muchisimo, por lo tanto hare una prueba con este fanfic para ver si funciona y veo que le den apoyo. Por lo tanto, los dejo disfrutar de esta grandiosa historia.

* * *

 **Story #1** : "Los mensajeros de los cielos"

* * *

 **2 semanas Después**

* * *

Se podía apreciar que un auto color negro circulaba por la avenida principal de la ciudad de Tokio, arriba de dicho transporte había un grupo de cuatro personas adultas manteniéndose al oculto. Se dirigían a la central de policía, porque uno de ellos debía presentarse ante su jefe.

Los rumores le llegaron, tanto a ella como a sus colegas. El trabajo nunca concluirá y menos el derramamiento de sangre, ella sabía que su propósito era proteger lo que puede llegar a ser el punto en disputa entre el mundo de la oscuridad y el mundo de los humanos.

\- _**"Hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba tiempo en mi hogar, extrañe muchísimo a mi familia y mi amado clan…"**_ ¿Cuánto falta por llegar? – Pregunta aquella figura femenina que mantenía su figura en la oscuridad del coche, lo poco de su imagen en la que constituía, era de una larga melena bañada de elegantes rizos y de un claro tono rosado, su mirada dorada era oculta por unas gafas circulares pero inmensas en su tamaño.

\- No queda mucho por llegar Señorita Giou, en unos cuarenta minutos llegamos a nuestro destino – Respondió el chofer a la mujer, que parecía adornar sus delicadas facciones con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- _**"Veo que no queda mucho por encontrarme con el jefe y por supuesto conocer a ese famoso muchachito que tanto hablan"**_ ¡Aprieta ese acelerador imbécil que no tengo todo el día! – Vocifero la mujer provocando que el pobre hombre diera un respingo, acato enseguida la orden y el vehículo aumento su velocidad – Cuando lleguemos, quiero que ustedes dos comiencen a rastrear a cada uno de los actuales Zweilt dejándoles un claro mensaje en clave: "Tenemos a la Luz de Dios, los esperamos en la cornisa del cuartel de policía", y de ahí yo me encargare de esos mocositos – Les decía a sus dos compañeros que estaban delante de ella, quienes parecían estar neutros ante la orden poco prudente de la mujer. No obstante, la mujer de cabellos rosados se voltea a su lado izquierdo para observar a su mano derecha, que parecía estar escudriñándole con la mirada – No te preocupes, hablare antes con él para ver si me permite estudiar a esos novatos y de paso, te doy la opción de que rastrees al chico y a Zess, de seguro que me dará más de dos dolores de cabeza – El hombre deja salir un suspiro profundo, no podía contra su mejor amiga y colega, porque los dos eran como una misma alma, pensaban de igual forma y ambos compartieron un largo historial en el pasado.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

El timbre del instituto había sonado, anunciándoles a los jóvenes que el día de clases había concluido con normalidad. Todo parecía estar en un completo orden, pero las heridas de batalla no cicatrizaron como se debía para Yuki y sus amigos parecían notarlo, por lo tanto, se esforzaban para que él se sintiese con felicidad y nunca triste.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora que no tenemos que pelear? – Pregunto Touko a sus amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba su mirada al cielo despejado.

\- Descansar es la respuesta correcta – Le respondió con sarcasmo Hotsuma a la peli rosa, quien lo miraba de mala manera ante su osadía por responderle de esa forma.

\- No querías decir holgazanear, como siempre lo haces – Agrega Kuroto provocando que el rubio le propinase un puñetazo, pero el más chico lo esquiva sin problema alguno.

\- ¡No me refería a eso! – Se escudo Hotsuma ante la provocación del peli azul oscuro, los tres no tardaron en debatirse en una riña verbal, y los demás parecían estar divertidos ante la escena.

\- Jeje, aquí va un día más – Comento Tsukumo al ver que su hermana se ensañaba con sus dos amigos.

Yuki se divertía al ver que sus amigos se disputaban sin sentido ante comentarios innecesarios, disfrutaba pasar ese tiempo de paz en compañía de sus seres querido y en los fines de semana pasar un tiempo en el orfanato con los niños.

A lo lejos de su ubicación dos adultos los observaba con una sonrisa de diversión, los habían encontrado y con la mayoría concentrados en un punto.

\- Es mejor hacer esto para así ellos asimilar lo que sucede, pero deberíamos separar al chico de ellos antes de lanzar los panfletos – Comento la mujer de cabello corto con rizos en las puntas, mientras sacaba su arma lista para dar un ataque sorpresa a ese grupo de jóvenes.

\- Me parase justo, tu encárgate de tomar al chico como rehén y dirigente enseguida al punto de encuentro, yo me encargo de entregarles el mensaje antes de que despertemos la rabia de la patrona – Agrego un hombre alto de largos cabellos negros atado en una cola baja, quien extiende su mano para crear un hechizo de campo y hacer que el entorno se tornase de un color azul marino.

Los jóvenes dejan de divertirse para detenerse a cinco metros de la salida del colegio, todos cubren a Yuki, quien no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no hasta que una luz de un color rosado debajo de sus pies poco a poco lo transportaba hacia otra parte.

\- ¡TOMEN MOCOSOS! – Los cinco chicos alzaron sus rostros hacia el cielo y notan que unos panfletos volaban sobre ellos, Shusei se voltea un poco asustado al notar que no estaba más Yuki.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Yuki?! – Pregunto en voz alta poniendo en alerta a sus amigos, todos se dieron vuelta consternados y sin entender nada de la situación.

\- Será mejor ir a donde supuestamente estaría y comprobar que nada tenga que ver con Raiga – Comento Kuroto alborde de perder los estribos, porque era demasiada coincidencia que Yuki despareciera y que ellos recibieran unos panfletos con un mensaje totalmente extraño.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

\- Lo que me haces hacer con tus caprichitos – Le regaño la cabeza del Clan al que pertenece, ella simplemente esperaba cruzada de piernas y con una sonrisa divertida al ver que el muchachito fue teletransportado por el jefe.

\- Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, porque total Tatsuya lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna demora, ¿No es así? – El mencionado simplemente le dedico una mirada frívola a su compañera, que parecía estar dispuesta hacer de las suyas con un pobre chico que estaba inconsciente.

\- Deberías medir tus acciones prima, porque terminaras quemándote en el intento – La mujer se acerca furiosa hasta donde parecía estar Tachibana cargando con un pobre e inocente Yuki.

\- ¡Lo dices por ese Opats mediocre! Sabes que le di asilo por un capricho del destino, además él sabe más que nadie que le conviene abstenerse en mis asuntos y más si concierne el usuario de la Luz de Dios – Acto seguido la mujer le propino un pisotón que lo hizo soltar al adolescente de cabellos cortos y de un rosado pálido, los demás hombres veían la escena un poco asustados ya que conocían muy bien el carácter de la mujer.

\- Tampoco lo decía para que recibiera de tu parte esa clase de conducta, tu solamente has lo que debas hacer con tranquilidad y sin armar un gran escándalo _**"O sino esos jovencitos harán volar todo este edificio"**_ – El consejero del Clan desvía su mirada hacia otra parte, no podía mantenerla sabiendo que su querida prima lanzaba fuego atraves de ellos.

\- Como digas, necesito que se larguen y me dejen con Tatsuya, y tu encárgate del mocoso dulce destellito – El mencionado deja salir un suspiro derrotado al ver que no tenía opción, toma al pobre chico en brazos para colocarlo acostado en uno de los pilares de metal que tenía la azotea. Al depositarlo en ese sitio, se queda al lado de su compañera a la espera de que esos jóvenes Zweilt viniesen.

Todos corrían hasta donde sus piernas le daban, al doblar en la esquina de la comisaria se detuvieron al ver que Luka estaba allí estoico sin moverse - ¡Luka! – Grito preocupada Touko mientras todo se detenían al pie de la entrada al departamento de policías.

\- Es una trampa – Les informo en un tono serio y sin carencia de sentimiento, los chicos intercambiaron miradas para así ingresar al departamento de policías e ir hasta donde supuestamente debería estar Yuki.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

La mujer deja salir un bostezo mientras iba hasta donde estaba el joven que tanto interés deseaba conocerlo, lo ve con una sonrisa maternal, era cierto y podía entender porque cada mujer suspira por un joven tan apuesto – _**"Tardan mucho en llegar, entiendo que seamos humanos comunes y corrientes, pero todo guerrero debe estar en forma"**_ Tatsuya, creo que ya llegaron – Menciono la mujer así los dos voltearse y apreciar que en la puerta estaban aquellos jóvenes empuñando sus respectivas armas.

\- Veo que no demoraron mucho, niños de primaria – Vocifero el hombre de una estatura alta, de largos cabellos negros y atado a una cola de caballo, su mirada era azulina, en su mano cargaba con una gran lanza negra. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje completamente negro, con un moño blanco, en uno de los bolsillos de arriba del saco tenía una rosa azul brillante.

\- Parece que la diversión acaba de comenzar, jeje – Agrego una mujer de estatura media, piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno era de un tono avellana oscuro y el otro era completamente verde, su cabello corto en un tono con lila pálido y dos coletas ambos costados con rizos en las puntas, resaltaban su rostro maquillado con una intensidad oscura en sus parpados, sus largas pestañas negras remarcaban su mirada multicolor, sus labios carnosos eran pintados de un color rojo intenso. Vestía un traje simple, un saco a juego con la pollera corta, ambas prendes en un color negro, usaba una camisa completamente blanca, en uno de los bolsillos superiores de su saco tenía una rosa morada, en ambas manos empuñaba dos nudillos de un acero inoxidable y en un color plata, con leves detalles en dorado.

\- ¡Malditos sean! – Maldijo Hotsuma mientras corría en dirección a esas personas desconocidas, estaba listo de lanzar un ataque con su espada cuando sin que se diese cuenta uno de ellos lo tomo por el cuello y le tomo de la muñeca derecha doblándosela, obligándolo soltar el arma.

Aquel sujeto que lo mantenía agarrado con una fuerza descomunal, esbozo una media sonrisa de satisfacción – Veo que no tienen pelos en la lengua muchacho, pero date cuenta de que no eres adversario para mí – Le comenta el alto hombre de cabellos cortos en un tono negro como la noche, su mirada gris alarmo muchísimo al joven de cabellos rubios. Él también vestía lo mismo que su compañero, pero en sus manos lleva unos guantes blancos, y en uno de los bolsillos de su saco tenía un emblema en el que consistía en una cruz con un dije de una rosa de color verde en el centro de esta.

\- ¡Suelten a Yuki por favor! – Les pedía a los gritos Touko a los sujetos que no tardaron en reír con complicidad, dado que la mujer de largos cabellos de un rosa pálido con rizos adornándole por los costados de su rostro y algunos pocos cayendo por detrás y dos mechones quedándole a la altura de sus senos.

Ella se separa del joven que parecía recobrar el conocimiento, eso le alegro el alma – Veo que ya despiertas pequeño destellito – Le decía con un dulce tono, Yuki abre sus ojos al ver que una hermosa mujer vistiendo un traje completamente negro, con una corbata de color rojo carmesí, con una pollera ultra corta, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunto un poco aturdido mientras se sentaba en su sitio, eso sí con ayuda de la mujer que tenía a un costado. Los demás jóvenes notan que su amigo había despertado, pero lo más inquietante era que Luka se abre paso para ir hasta donde estaba su protegido.

\- En la comisaria en compañía de tus amigos, de tu dulce Luka y por supuesto al cuidado de que no te caigas por nosotros cuatro – Le contesto logrando obtener la atención de todos, Luka se detiene a medio camino, le dedica una mirada de furia aquella hermosa mujer que lo miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa de temer.

\- ¿Chicos? – Yuki se gira hacia donde están sus amigos, se asombra al ver que todos empuñaban sus respectivas armas y lo que más le preocupo era ver como ese hombre tenía agarrado a Hotsuma - ¡Hotsuma-kun! – Grita mientras va hasta donde está su amigo quien era soltado por el otro hombre, en eso la puerta de la azotea se abre en par en par dejando ver a la cabeza del Clan.

\- ¿Satisfecha? – La mujer deja salir una risa de malvada, preocupando a los adolescentes que no parecían entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tachibana se lleva sus manos a su cadera, mirada de mala manera a su pariente, no lograba comprenderla del todo y podía jurar que su amiguito estaba por matar a ese chico.

\- Por supuesto Hiro-kun – Los adolescentes se giraron para tratar de encontrar una explicación por parte de su jefe, sin embargo, volvieron a girar sus miradas a la mujer que se quitaba las gafas y avanzaba hasta donde estaba su compañero con una sonrisa cálida adornándole en su rostro.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

El transcurso del viaje fue largo pero en un completo silencio, Yuki parecía tratar de encontrar algo llamativo de la mujer que anteriormente velo por su despertar, guía su mirada a Takashiro quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, después observa al hombre que estaba detrás de la misteriosa mujer que parecía estar vigilándolo con su mirada puesta en él, por otro lado, gira su rostro al lado derecho para toparse con la imagen de Luka observando atraves de la ventanilla el paisaje.

\- Parece que eres muy mono y un completo santurrón, algo que te caracteriza a simple vista – Yuki vuelve a posar su mirada ámbar en las gemas doradas de la mujer, que parecía estar mirándolo con una sonrisa dibujándole en el rostro.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere con eso – Le cuestiona, obteniendo por parte de la mujer una risa tímida.

\- Me refiero que es una de tus características más envidiables para cualquiera, te aconsejo que abandones ese habito si es que deseas progresar en este campo – Luka se voltea para fulminar aquella mujer que ya lo estaba exasperando por completo, en cambio, Takashiro esboza una media sonrisa divertido ante el comentario, pero Yuki la miraba sin entender nada de lo que le decía – Cuando lleguemos a la mansión quiero conocerlos como adolescentes y como compañeros de trabajo, porque las cosas no se quedaron hasta donde todos conocemos sino que lo más duro esta por ocurrir dentro de tres meses – Takashiro frunce el ceño al escuchar aquella revelación, Luka relaja su semblante para mirar a la mujer con neutralidad, y Yuki se entristece al entender el punto al que deseaba ir con el anterior comentario.

\- Desearía que las batallas terminasen, no quiero que nadie siga sufriendo, pero también deseo protegerlos a pesar de que no se controlar mi poder – Hablo Yuki acatando la atención de todos, menos de Luka que ya sabía lo que iba a decir su protegido.

\- _**"Vaya revelación, entonces meteré a todos en una misma bolsa, a ver que me demuestran con estas siguientes tres pruebas"**_ Eso lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la mansión Crepúsculo – Sentencio la mujer de aspecto angelical, Takashiro extiende su mano para tomársela, la conocía bastante bien y podía decir que era de confiar.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en ese coche, en los demás también era de igual forma o más bien era un poco incomodo la situación. Tachibana observaba al grupito que le toco vigilar a pedido de su adorada prima, acaso podría contra esa bruja en sus condiciones.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche cuando todos llegaron a la mansión Crespúsculo, los jóvenes fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse de ropa y los adultos aprovecharon la oportunidad de discutir temas de suma importancia en la oficina de la cabeza del Clan.

\- Veo que las cosas no cambiaron nada por estos lados, Hiro-kun – Comentaba la mujer de cabellos rizados mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio del hombre que se mantenía en pie observando el paisaje atraves del gran ventanal.

\- Es cierto, desde que te fuiste a esa misión que te auto impusiste, Aya y tu primo se encargaron de mantenerla intacta – Le respondió Takashiro con un tono cálido y esbozando una sonrisa fraternal.

\- Es cierto prima, desde que te fuiste lo único que obtuvimos fue mucha desdicha hasta la llegada de Yuki a esta casa – La mujer guía su mirada hasta uno de los sillones donde estaba sentado su primo, comprendía mejor el panorama antes de ir al grano de toda esa reunión.

\- Lo entiendo, pero en estos momentos deberíamos estar preocupados por nuestra seguridad y la de ese dulce ángel que nos cayó del cielo – Todos posaron sus miradas en la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio y abrazándose a sí misma, Takashiro se voltea para ir hasta donde estaba aquella muchacha, la conocía de hace años, desde que tenía uso de razón.

\- Antes que la señorita hable, me gustaría entregarle esto Takashiro-sama – El hombre de largos cabellos rosa claro alza su mirada hacia donde estaba aquel hombre que era uno de los más fieles en ese tiempo, sin embargo, se percata que este le entregaba una caja de madera.

\- ¿No me digan que lo encontraron? – Los cuatro Zweilt asintieron ante esa pregunta, Tachibana se puso de pie bastante atemorizado de lo que podría haber allí dentro de esa pequeña caja.

\- Lo encontramos antes de tomar el vuelo de Londres a Madrid para así hacer el cambio de avión, por lo tanto, un gran grupo de Duras nos atacaron de improviso, la lucha fue intensa, la señorita Giou salió lastimada de gravedad a causa de una invocación por parte de un Opats de Clase General – Takashiro deja la pequeña caja en el escritorio para así acercarse a la chica, le desprende con discreción el saco notando que la camisa que llevaba puesta era bastante traslucida mostrando las heridas que le informaba aquella Zweilt.

\- ¿Qué Opats era Diane-chan? – Le pregunta muy preocupado a la mujer que no parecía estar enterada de lo que ocurría en su entorno, más cuando la puerta de la oficina se abría dejando pasar a Aya.

\- Todos los están esperando en la sala – Les anuncia a los adultos, la mayoría comenzaron a retirarse, dejando así a Takashiro con Diane a solas y con el ambiente incomodo del momento.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

\- Ya era hora que aparecieran ancianos – Los tres que se presentaron ante ellos hace unas cuantas horas lo miraban de mala manera, pero Hotsuma seguía estando rabioso al verse burlado por aquel misterioso hombre.

\- ¿No vienen el señor Takashiro y la señorita Giou? - Pregunto Ibuki a Tachibana quien se le acercó para decirle la respuesta, la mujer sonríe con calidez ya captando el mensaje y de paso guiar su mirada a los recién llegados – Chicos puede que las tenciones continúen por un rato, hasta que la responsable les de sus respectivas disculpas ante la broma de mal gusto – Los adolescentes guiaron sus miradas a la mano derecha del jefe del Clan, no obstante, Luka intercambia una mirada con Tachibana quien había captado la inquietud del chico.

\- ¿Broma? – Cuestiono Kuroto un poco irritado al notar el aire denso, sabiendo que las personas que supuestamente tenían raptado al inocente Yuki, estaban neutros ante todo y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

\- Si fue una pequeña broma de mal gusto de mi parte – Los reunidos y el personal fijaron sus miradas en la mujer que venía en compañía de la cabeza del Clan, los chicos parecían estar encantados al ver la hermosa mujer que les estaba hablando – Permítanos presentarnos – Les dio paso libre sus tres compañeros de equipo, porque así los bautizo Takashiro antes de que partiesen hace muchos años a esa misión bastante turbia.

\- Mi nombre es Dimitri Yoshikawa, soy un Zweilt de alto rango – Los jóvenes parecían estar impactados al escuchar aquel nombramiento, era su primera vez al escuchar hablar de uno de los famosos Zweilt de alto rango.

\- Yo soy Hiyori Koizumi, soy una Zweilt de alto rango, es un placer conocerlos niños – Pestañear era poco, porque el asombro nunca acabaría para ellos dado que Tachibana parecía estar disfrutando de los gestos que hacían esos chicos.

\- Ellos son los de más alto rango hasta el momento, solamente pertenecen a ustedes y su nivel de experiencia hacen de ellos superiores. Por lo tanto, Dimitri y Hiyori son pareja en todo, desde que sus almas se conectaron al entrenarse bajo mi tutela – Hablo Takashiro para así aclarar las dudas que podrían plantearse ese grupo de chicos, que lo miraban con muchas interrogantes en las cabezas.

\- Lo que les dice Takashiro-sama es cierto por si alguno de ustedes duda al respecto, pero dejemos que los restan se presenten como se debe – Esto último lo dijo con frialdad y dedicándole una mirada rápida a su prima, quien se reía nerviosamente mientras se rasca la nuca.

\- Mi nombre es Tatsuya Yukimura, soy un Zweilt de nivel medio – Se presento provocando que Hotsuma emitiera un "Tsk", demostrando su frustración al saber quién era – Por lo tanto, seré su compañero hasta nuevo aviso – Les dedica una sonrisa a todos para contentarlos, pero al escuchar la risita infantil de su compañera, ya lo estaba irritando a nivel estratosféricos.

\- Entonces la culpable de todo esto se debe presentar como buena niña que es – Dijo con aires de grandeza la mujer de largos cabellos rizados, provocando que algunos presentes rieran ante su "actuación" inmadura. Cambia su expresión para así acercarse hasta donde estaba Yuki quien esperaba con paciencia a saber quién era ella – Mi nombre es Diane Giou, soy una de ustedes, pero de alto rango y mi compañero es Tatsuya, por lo tanto, ambos somos un gran dúo en el campo de batalla, ¿No es así Tatsuya? – El susodicho le dirige un insulto, pero ella lo mira de mala manera, sin embargo, los chicos comenzaron a reír ya gustosos con la calidez palpable en el ambiente.

\- Ya viendo que todos se conocen, quiero agregar algo antes – El silencio volvió a reinar y la incomodidad retoma su lugar, Luka espera a que Takashiro de una explicación a tanto misterio con un asunto de suma importancia – Diane y Tatsuya son Zweilt como ustedes, pero con una especialidad muy superior a todos ustedes y más que Dimitri y Hiyori. Ellos dos son conocidos por tiempos inmemoriales como los mensajeros de Dios – El asombro se instauro, los que eran más veteranos no parecían estar procesando la información dada, dentro del Clan Giou también había jerarquías antes de llegar a ser la cabeza de dicho Clan.

Diane coloca su brazo en los hombros de un Yuki bastante asombrado para así atraerlo a su pecho, deseaba brindarle protección, a pesar de que Luka la estaba viendo con una expresión que le demostraba lo "celoso" que estaba ante esa circunstancia – _**"A partir de este momento, las cosas cambiaran para bien dentro de esta mansión. Yo he llegado y eso debe suponerle a Hiro una gran ventaja a lo que le comenté"**_ Tratan de cenar con calma, mañana iremos de excursión – Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, con ver a uno de esos chicos ponerse de pie y mirarle muy seriamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que anda ocurriendo ahora? ¿Acaso Reiga pretende atacar una vez más? – Cuestiono frívolamente Shusei, logrando que sus amigos pusieran sus miradas a él. Sin embargo, él no pretendía hacer quedar mal a sus nuevos compañeros, sino buscar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Diane oculta su mirada en sus largos cabellos, quita su brazo de los hombros de Yuki, y se abraza a sí misma, le dolía mucho recordar las crudas palabras de ese asqueroso Opats – Ustedes deben prepararse, con lo que saben es poco y necesitan afianzar más la unión con sus parejas. No importa si saben trabajar en equipo o no, lo que trato de explicarles es que en este lapso de paz, deberían estar aprovechándola en entrenarse como Zweilt y llegar a ser más fuertes, porque los Duras ahora mismo son más fuertes que antes y eso se debe a que el enemigo sabe lo que está ocurriendo dentro de nuestras bases – Finaliza con voz quebrada Diane, ella con pesadez se pone de pie para alejarse de Yuki, quien la observaba muy preocupado y sin lograr comprender aun lo que trataba de informarles.

\- Lo quiere decir Diane, es que Reiga pretende usar algo en nuestra contra y nuestro Clan es inmenso, hay más Zweilt y hay otra cabeza, en este caso hay doble rama dentro de un mismo centro, y no hace mucho tiempo que hubo una disputa interna – Comentaba Dimitri a los chicos, posa su mirada en Takashiro buscando apoyo por parte de él.

\- Es cierto, en estos momentos, estamos en perfectas condiciones y no podemos bajar la guardia hasta que la situación se aclare – Puntualizo Takashiro mientras se daba la vuelta para abandonar la sala, dejando a todos con la duda, y Shusei seguía sintiéndose impotente al notar que sus dudas no fueron respondidas con la verdad y eso no le agradaba mucho.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen un lindo Reviews y denle a favoritos si es que desean que continue con este fanfic. Por lo tanto, paso a retirarme y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Story 2

**Story #2** : "La sargento de las rosas"

* * *

Todos parecían estar incrédulos al ver la riña que se armó entre los más revoltosos de la mansión, sentados en la gran mesa del comedor y con la incomodidad al articular una palabra que nunca se debe de mencionar en presencia de una mujer bastante impetuosa.

\- Hace mucho que no veo a Diane comportarse de esa manera tan infantil – Dio comienzo a un tema de charla Hiyori mientras todos observaban a los que discutían por una razón en concreto, Tatsuya no parecía estar de acuerdo con que su compañera se viera envuelta en esas disputas de niños.

\- Recuerdo aquel día en el instituto cuando unos matones le dijeron fea por una razón en específico – Prosiguió Dimitri mientras bebía de su copa de vino, su compañera asentía con una sonrisa de picardía al rememorar sus días de juventud.

\- ¡YO NO SOY FEA! – El grito que dio la susodicha provoco que los del tema se espantaran, con muchísima dureza se voltearon para encontrarse con el monstruo en el que se convirtió su amiga.

Los chicos no pudieron contener las ganas de reír al ver que la cena se vio afectada con una pelea a puño limpio entre Diane y Dimitri, Yuki veía todo eso con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, le agradaba mucho la idea que el ambiente era más amigable que las otras veces y ver que esa hermosa dama era muy buena con ellos.

\- Si fueras linda no te estarías comportando tan infantilmente como lo estás haciendo ahora – La mujer se detuvo, sosteniendo del cuello al pobre hombre que parecía estar hecho trapos con la fuerza en la que lo sacudía, Diane gira su rostro hasta donde está su mejor amigo para posteriormente espantarse ante el regaño que le dio.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo Tatsuya-nichan? – Le pregunta en un tono infantil, suelta su compañero para colocarse al pie de su mejor amigo y hacerle una carita de cordero degollado.

\- Por es lo más correcto para ubicarte – La mujer se cruza de brazos, infla sus cachetes y frunce el ceño, al ver esos gestos las risas del comedor se inundaron, los adultos se voltean para sorprenderse que los jóvenes parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Takashiro se sentía conmovido al ver que su idea de llamar a esos cuatro para que regresen a Tokio y sirvió para un bien aún mayor del que ya se instauraba dentro de la mansión – _**"Creo que dispondré a Diane en manejarlos a ellos como una hermana mayor para todos, Tatsuya los aconsejara en lo que necesiten saber, a Dimitri que los instruya en un entrenamiento y a Hiyori puede que haga también de hermana mayor"**_ – Él se sumó a las risas ya que parecía ser que Tachibana y Diane se ensañaron en una pelea entre primos, más bien recordar de los buenos tiempos y eso le agradaba muchísimo.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

La cena transcurrió con muchísimo humor, Diane estaba rodeada de los jóvenes quienes no paraban de preguntarle cosas con respecto a su misión, dado que Tachibana lo menciono por error. En cambio, Luka los seguía de cerca, sabiendo que aquella mujer era extremadamente de temer si la hacían enojar por lo más mínimo que fuese.

\- No sabía que usted se dedicaba a eso y ¿Qué otra cosa hace en su tiempo libre? – Aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, sabiendo que ese joven de cabellos plateados parecía estar entusiasmado a saber todo de ella.

\- Veamos… - Piensa un poco antes de decir una tontera y más mencionar cosas que un adolescente no tiene conocimiento, prefería mantenerlos vírgenes ante ciertas actividades – A pesar de escribir novelas que después las publique, sobre todo lo relacionado con la música y el baile, cambiando algunos malos hábitos… - Vuelve a dejarlos impacientes por saber, para posteriormente se le predio el foquito de las brillas ideas - ¡Ya sé! Los entrenare a todos ustedes una vez más – Los chicos se espantaron al escuchar aquello, acababa de evadir una pregunta sumamente sencilla.

\- ¡¿Es encerio anciana?! – Le cuestiona Kuroto por demás irritado ante el comportamiento despectivo de aquella mujer, escucho hablar de ella, pero jamás la logro conocer en persona hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices pequeño pollito! – El chico de cabellos azules oscuros apretaba sus puños enfadado al verse tratado como a un niñato, y más cuando los demás no parecían comprender lo que quería decir – Será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto, que ahí estaremos más cómodos y podre ir desempacando mis cosas mientras les comento cosas que haremos a partir de mañana – Los chicos accedieron ante el pedido y comenzaron a caminar mientras intercambiaban opiniones, Diane se queda observando seria a Luka y él a ella – abstente a todo, porque puedo echarte a patas de aquí si cometes una falta – El hombre de cabellos negros como la noche frunce el ceño al ver que esa impetuosa mujer lo acababa de amenazar, estaba al tanto que el trato que recibe por parte de algunos miembros del Clan es muy distinto a los que ya conoce, pero debía darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara con su presencia.

Ya todos estaban sentados al pie de la cama, charlaban sobre salidas a centros recreativos, del colegio o incluso planeando una escapada a la ciudad de donde viene Yuki. Diane ingresa a su cuarto para comenzar a desempacar mientras los chicos le hacían preguntas de lo que fuese, los que también se sumaban eran Tachibana para vigilar a su prima de que no cometa otra falta, y Tatsuya en compañía de Ibuki solamente para revisar que todo esté en un completo orden.

\- Veo que harán una pijamada o ¿escucharán un lindo cuento? – Pregunto muy jovial Tachibana mientras tiraba unos cuantos futones en el suelo de mármol, los chicos poco a poco se fueron cambiando de ropa para estar cómodos en esa mini pijamada improvisada.

\- Yuki-chan nos puede contar un cuento – El susodicho esboza una sonrisa tímida al verse envuelto, pero el que no parecía estar de acuerdo o simplemente se sentía ofendido ante la contestación improvisada de Tsukumo, era Hotsuma.

\- Yo no estoy para cuentos y menos estoy para que me traten como a un niño – Algunos no se contenían las ganas de reír ante el comentario poco maduro de Hotsuma, Shusei lo miraba serio y Touko se arremanga las mangas listas para propinarle un golpe.

\- Pequeño pollito, te digo que eres un niño pequeño que le falta mucha calle para decir esas cosas y también lo digo para todos menos a Senshirou – Las miradas se posaron en su persona, no sabía que decir al respecto y menos como sentirse ante aquel elogio indirecto.

\- Bien dejémonos de historias y vayamos hablar de cosas más serias, no señora Diane – La mujer asiente ante aquella verdad, Tachibana les indica a los chicos que vayan llendo al cuarto de baño y cerciorarse que vuelvan todos.

Al regresar, Diane termina de acomodar las últimas cosas que le faltaba y cerciorarse que nada este fuera de lugar en su cuarto. Los chicos ingresaron en un completo silencio y un tanto nerviosos, los más grandes lo podían notar, más Tachibana e Ibuki.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Estar solo en su oficina le demostraba el cansancio que tenía, estaban en tiempos de paz y podía suponer que Reiga no le alzaría tan fácilmente una bandera blanca. Todo le parecía una completa locura y más viniendo de los reportes dados por parte de su cuarteto favorito, y de la pareja que estaban en los Estados Unidos en la misión que les otorgo hace un largo tiempo.

Se saca los lentes, se hecha hacia atrás y enfocando su mirada en el techo de su oficina. Agotamiento y cansancio mental, esas eran las palabras claves para calificar su estado anímico. Rememora las sabias palabras que le dijo Diane cuando los dejaron unos minutos a solas, más al proponerle que lea uno de los últimos libros que escribió acerca de sus "historias ficticias".

\- _**"Veamos qué cosas escribió esta mujer"**_ – Manotea el libro que tenía a un costado de su escritorio para analizarlo, al abrir el libro, lee el primer capítulo en completo silencio para así analizarlo letra por letra – " _La vida nunca le fue fácil a la pequeña campesina, después de encontrar aquel hermoso príncipe de largos cabellos negros como el mismo manto de la noche, su mirada gris le demostraba aquel brillo de la luna que siempre le fue una fiel compañera. No hasta que ese día conocía a un brujo en compañía de uno de los comandantes, ella había sido llevada al palacio de su amado príncipe, todo porque los rumores de que ella era un oráculo e hicieron que la gente comenzase a mirarla como un monstruo algo que la marcaria por completo_ " – Despega su mirada de aquella hoja, le parecía un poco inusual al leer un hecho real, ella era la princesa y su príncipe, ¿Quién era? – Vaya dilema me presentas Diane, parece que estas escribiendo una auto biografía, mediante un cuento de hadas… Ja – Sonríe de medio lado, mientras regresa a su lectura, al cambiar de página se percata de unas escrituras en latín algo que le extraño muchísimo - ¿Desde cuándo escribe en latín en sus libros? " _La joven lloraba día y noche, extrañaba a su familia, a sus pequeños hermanos y más era la vergüenza de ver a su príncipe a la cara y expresarle lo que era ahora, su oráculo y no su princesa. _ Mi suerte nunca cambiara, seguiré siendo una simple plebeya que ama en secreto a su príncipe, algo que jamás lograre entender_ Se lamenta por rememorar su última visión, no podía comprenderla hasta que al otro lado de la puerta en su ahora casa, ingresaba un hombre de unas apariencias de elegancia pero en decadencia, alguien que era mayor que ella_ " Por Dios – Estaba en un estado en shock, recuerda la primera vez que la encontró, una pequeña niña cubierta de sangre, en pie y observando dos cuerpos humanos, y con un arma de fuego invocada. Regresa a leer la siguiente página para así apreciar lo que parecía ser una conversación entre ambos personajes – " _La hermosa muchacha observa aquel hombre de una edad avanzada con aires de temor, pero el hombre simplemente le sonríe cálidamente, indicándole que todo iba a pasar. _ No sufras pequeña, todos en tu entorno sabrán en un futuro quien eras en verdad. Progresar en esta vida es complicado y más siendo distinta a los otros seres humanos, hasta incluso distinta tu amado príncipe_ La muchacha se queda con la boca abierta, era irónico decir aquellas palabras sin conocer a la otra persona, pero estaba consiente que ese amable hombre era muy sabio. _ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, amable señor? _ El hombre dejo salir una risa de diversión, ella también lo imita, pero ambos mantienen sus miradas conectadas. _ Tu eres alguien muy especial, tanto como yo y tus pequeños hermanos. No muy lejos de aquí, hay un escondite donde comanda un sabio hombre que vivió largos años estando bajo una maldición, recluta personas con poderes especiales para luchar contra el reinado de estos demonios y te necesita a ti como su escolta personal_"_ Me describes con esas mismas palabras, sin consultármelo antes. Jaja, eres una niña muy lista - Deja de leer unos minutos para saltarse a la otra hoja donde estaban las escrituras en latín – " _In obscura nocte, sunt duo populi, ligatus pedes et manus cum catenis ignis. Eorum corpora perdidit, quia causæ ascensus proelium, de vulnerum egressus est a caesar de sanguine, et corpora eorum sunt operuit petalis albis rosis, et clamor eorum dolores et eius mala fortun."_ **(*)** – Cierra el libro espantado al escuchar aquel mal presagio que le era ocultado en una de las paginas, oculta ese material porque estaba seguro de que la chica ha tenido más de una visión y en todas esas puede haber tres cosas puntuales que detonarían la suerte en la batalla.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

La mayoría parecían estar nerviosos, porque los Zweilt más experimentados esperaban a que el ambiente se tornara más ambiguo y menos pesado de lo que ya estaba. Tatsuya toma asiento al lado de su compañera, de igual forma hizo Dimitri y estar así todos en compañía de sus parejas.

\- Muy bien, veo que esperan a que yo hable de lo puntal, pero quiero que ustedes vayan haciéndonos preguntas y traten en lo posible que todos estemos en la misma sintonía – Todos asintieron a la propuesta y trataron de pensar muy bien en sus preguntas, porque era muy chocante que esas cuatro personas fueses como ellos o lo fueron en un pasado no muy lejano.

\- ¿Por qué regresaron de vuelta a Tokio? – Los cuatro Zweilt intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, aquella pregunta hecha por Shusei fue muy directa y más notando que esos chicos parecían estar un poco enterados de ellos de alguna forma.

\- Por muchas razones, una de ellas es para disfrutar con ustedes este tiempo de paz y como también tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, jeje – Respondió con nerviosismo Hiyori a la pregunta, pero las miradas serias de Shusei, de Hotsuma, y de Kuroto parecían incomodarle.

\- A pesar de hacer eso, decidimos dar por finalizada nuestra misión que llevamos unos largos años cumpliéndola, llendo a muchos lados del mundo para analizar las diferentes anomalías de los Duras. _**"Como no contar que otros dos están haciendo sus respectivas misiones sin enviar reportes… Menudos suertudos"**_ – Pensó Dimitri mientras manoteaba un poco de pockys salados.

\- Se puede ver que la misión los hizo dividir en dos grupos, ¿No es así? – Cuestiono Senshirou mientras se habría una lata de refresco y darle un sorbo.

\- Así es pequeño naranjito – Afirmo con una melancolía fingida, mientras tomaba una lata de refresco y darle un sorbo – Puede que Takashiro-sama les haya contado alguna que otra cosita sobre nosotros o simplemente hizo alusión a nuestro trabajo, pero en resumida los cuatro siempre fuimos unidos y eso sí, cada quien trabaja en equipo con su pareja – Yuki y Touko estaban anonadados al escuchar aquella pequeña descripción, los demás parecían tratar de imaginarse como fuera si los vieran en acción.

\- Debe ser fenomenal disfrutar de cómo hacen su trabajo – Decía muy emocionada Touko, Diane cierra sus ojos y sonríe felizmente, le agradaba el entusiasmo de esos chicos por saber de todo – Pero volviendo al caso, ¿A qué te referías con reentrenarnos como Zweilt? – La peli rosa enfoca su mirada en cada uno de los jóvenes Guardianes Zweilt, para acomodar sus ideas y poder emplear el procedimiento adecuado.

\- Todos se ponen de pie y agrúpense con sus respectivos compañeros – Dijo con un tono autoritario mientras se ponía de pie, sus compañeros también lo hicieron y los adolescentes parecían estar un poco extrañados.

\- Si señora – Respondía con sarcasmo Kuroto, todos se colocaron en media lunas estando en un orden respectivo. En cambio, Yuki parecía no entender bien de cómo va ese ejercicio, si es así podía llamarlo.

\- Muy bien, veo que puedo entender cómo van los tiros, por lo tanto, el pequeño y tierno Yuki se colocara a mi lado y enfrente suyo – El chico de cabellos de un rosa pálido, avanza hasta donde esta Diane quien se aleja unos quince pasos y colocando en medio a su compañero Tatsuya. Yuki no entendía a que venía eso, le extraño un poco y a la vez lo desconcertó, pero al ver que Diane le dirigía una cálida sonrisa pudo captar que no era nada personal – Todos ustedes tienen habilidades especiales u otros no, depende de la circunstancia, por lo tanto, les pediré que saques sus armas y se quiten las sortijas, las dejan en estas respectivas mesas para así paso lista – Los chicos intercambiaron miradas al no entender absolutamente nada, los hermanos Murasame hicieron caso a la consigna, después siguieron Kuroto y Senshirou, por último Shusei y Hotsuma.

\- Veo que esto pintara muy bien – Murmuro Hiyori mientras observaba a su mejor amiga ir de un lado a otro manteniendo su mirada hacia el frente como si de una sargento fuese, lo más gracioso de la situación era que los jóvenes parecían un poco nerviosos al parecer.

\- Touko-chan y Tsukumo-kun, ambos trabajan bien en equipo pero les falta algo que no les dire que – Los hermanos dejaron sus respectivas armas y anillos en las mesitas "flotantes" que aparecieron de la nada, algo que no todo los días se veía – Kuroto y Senshirou, puede que ambos sean los mejores amigos de toda la vida, puede que haya "confianza" pero no veo la esencia entre ustedes – Dimitri y Hiyori no sabían si reírse o llorar, porque el uso del doble sentido en sus palabras era palpable y más cuando el último trataba de reprimir las ganas de reír. Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros, Kuroto entrecierra sus ojos y las clava en la persona que se colocó frente suyo con una seriedad que podría disputarse con la suya – Shusei y Hotsuma – Diane abandona su campo visual hacia el chico de cabellos azules oscuros para ir hasta donde estaba los otros chicos que dejaban sus respectivas armas y anillos – Son grandes amigos de la infancia, pueden haber sufrido miles de altibajos en su relación como amigos, pero el trabajo en equipo es bien empleado y les falta pulirlo un poco más, ser uno solo hasta el punto que el enemigo los confunda. Por lo tanto, dejo en criterio lo otro que podrían mejorar – Regresa sobre sus pasos hasta su lugar, no sin antes colocarse en frente de Yuki, quien la observaba esperando algo de su parte – Tu pequeño eres por demás especial, puedes que no recuerdes tu vida pasada, pero nunca calles lo que veas en sueños o lo que veas al tocar a otros, porque de esa forma obtendrás más beneficios de los que ya tienes, si es que deseas mejorar – No sabía que decir al respecto, estaba anonadado al ver que ese mujer era muy buena adivinando y sus palabras lo golpean a en un cierto modo – Ya terminada el repaso de lista, mañana a primera hora saldremos a cumplir misiones de alto riesgo y tómenlo como parte de su aprendizaje, porque estaremos formando grupos de cuatro y cada uno con su respectivo compañero. Ahora vuelvan a colocarse los anillos y tomen sus armas, y a descansar – Los chicos parecían entender hasta cierto punto, Tachibana pudo agradecer que su pariente era muy lista en algunos sentidos y, sobre todo, temer que lo más desagradable es acatar ordenes de arriba.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

El sol se asomaba por los grandes ventanales del cuarto que era inundado de gente durmiendo, el silencio era el peor enemigo cuando los sonidos provenientes de abajo anunciaba un nuevo día. El primero en levantarse era Yuki, quería preparar una pequeña sorpresa a los recién llegados, no sabía que darles o hacer por ellos, no los conocía correctamente y eso podría presentarse como un problema.

Fue directo a la cocina después de darse una duche y colocarse el uniforme del instituto, para ayudar a Toma con las tareas de la cocina, coloca con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro la mesa. Al concluir con la tarea, decide ir a la segunda planta para despertar a sus amigos y por supuesto a los invitados, quienes no tardaron mucho en despertarse con un gran bullicio inundando las paredes de la mansión.

\- Buenos días – Saluda amenamente Yuki a un Dimitri que parecía estar caminando con los ojos cerrados, podía intuir que el hombre recién se despertaba.

\- Buenos días – Le devuelve el saludo y bosteza, con pesadez se dirige al comedor para desayunar y cumplir con su rutina diaria.

Le parecía curioso ver a una persona tan desordenada como lo demostraba Dimitri, ríe bajito al imaginarse como seria el día a día de ese hombre. Continua con su camino hasta llegar a cierta habitación, no sin antes asombrarse al ver que Tatsuya salía de ella.

\- Buenos días Yuki-kun ¿Cómo has descansado? – Le pregunta muy ameno Tatsuya, mientras le dejaba entrar al cuarto de cierta mujer que continuaba durmiendo en su cama.

\- E descansado bien, y ¿Diane-chan no ha despertado aun? – El hombre niega a modo de respuesta, el menor guía su mirada avellana en la figura desaliñada de aquella muchacha.

\- Puedes ir a despertarla, trate yo en que despierte, pero se le nota muy agotada – Le comento Tatsuya a Yuki, ambos intercambian miradas para después el mayor retirarse del cuarto de su mejor amiga.

Debía saber que anda ocurriendo eso era lo deseaba hacer ese día, ayudar y mejorar, dos cosas que serían su punto de partida antes de que estalle la batalla final. Avanza hasta la cama sin despertar por lo que notaba a uno de sus compañeros que se quedó durmiendo en el cuarto de la mujer, sonríe al notar que al pie de la cama estaba durmiendo Kuroto y en el otro extremo del cuarto parecía estar a los ronquidos Hotsuma, le dio un poco de gracia, pero su prioridad es levantar a la dueña de la habitación – Diane-chan, ya es de mañana – La mueve un poco, vuelve a repetirlo con un poco más de ánimo hasta que entra en un estado de shock - ¡No lo puedo creer! – Grito mientras terminaba de lleno en el suelo, despertando en el proceso a Kuroto y a Hotsuma quienes al verlo tendido en el suelo se espantaron.

\- ¡Yuki! – Gritaron ambos muchachos al ir a socorrer a su amigo, no sin antes percatarse que Diane parecía estar observando de mala forma a Yuki y eso los puso en modo de alerta.

Estaba espantada al ver que ese chico la acababa de tocar, verlo tendido ya le daba indicio a los chicos que fueron ayudar a su amigo de desconfianza en ella. No se lo iba a pensar dos veces y prefirió juntar sus cosas e irse a dar una ducha - No piensen mal de mí, y lo que viste fue una mente sin recuerdos, para la próxima pide permiso mocoso – Le hablo en un tono autoritario y frívolo, no sin antes ayudar al chico ponerse de pie y retirarse a darse un baño.

Los tres adolescentes la ven retirarse, no entendían aquel comportamiento o lo que haya sucedido - ¿Qué sucedió? – En eso se asoma Tachibana para saber que fue todo ese alboroto, ingresa al cuarto de su adorada prima para ver que ocurría.

\- Quise despertar a Diane-chan, al tocarla – Hace una pequeña pausa al recodar lo que acababa de ver, lo afligía de cierto modo, pero lo más inquietante era la reacción rancia de la mujer - vi todo blanco y ningún recuerdo malo – Tachibana se lleva una mano a su mentón, algo extraño ocultaba su adorada prima, sin embargo, Hotsuma soltó un improperio y Kuroto desvió su mirada hacia otro lado ya dudando de la situación.

\- No se preocupen por eso ahora chicos, bajen a desayunar y vayan marchando al instituto – Intervino Tachibana haciendo que Hotsuma y Kuroto comenzaran avanzar hacia la salida del cuarto, al ver que los dos jóvenes aceptaron dejarlo hablar a solas con Yuki, aprovecharía para consolar al joven de cabellos lacios y rosados – Yuki-kun – Coloca sus dos manos en los hombros del joven, quien no podía alzar su mirada a causa de la frustración que sentía – Entiendo tu postura y tu frustración, pero todo sargento de las rosas siempre debe abstenerse del dolor, en este caso toma como un claro ejemplo de estas palabras a mi prima. Puede que en un futuro ella te hable a ti o tu logres obtener lo que tanto te inquieta, por lo tanto, deja de llorar por los rincones y sonríe alegremente que siempre la vida seguirá – Yuki alza por fin su mirada y observa a Tachibana con una sonrisa, se sentía mejor al escuchar aquellas palabras para así los dos bajar al comedor donde estarían todos desayunando y puede que también haya más de una sorpresa en el día.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, puede que no tenga sentido la historia, pero en estos momentos me estoy poniendo al día con el manga y apareceran los otros dos Guárdianes de , sin más nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

 _ **Aclaración**_ : **(*)** Traducción del latín al español: **Por la noche, hay dos personas, de pies y manos atados con cadenas de fuego. Sus cuerpos se perdieron, porque los asuntos de la subida de la batalla, de la sangre de las heridas que habían salido de César, y sus cuerpos están cubiertos de rosas blancas, pétalos, y el grito de su cuota de sus penas y males de la fortuna.**


	3. Story 3

**Story # 3** : "El oráculo y el Ojo de Dios, parte 1"

* * *

Continuar con una lectura era un pasamiento que jamás pudo apreciar con tiempo, sentado en su silla atrás de su escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos y fijando su mirada frívola en la puerta que se abría de par en par, dejando pasar a los cuatro Zweilt que mando a llamarlos.

\- ¿A qué se debe de su llamada Takashiro-sama? – Indago Dimitri mientras veía con asombro la oficina de su actual jefe en la comisaría de policía.

\- Tomen asiento – Les decía mientras se pone de pie para ir hasta donde estaban ellos y entregarles unos expedientes con los nombres de las respectivas víctimas.

\- Apenas llegamos y ya tenemos algo que hacer, antes de ir al grano – Comenzó a hablar Diane mientras enfocaba su mirada fría en la cabeza del clan, ella también era una Giou, pero su rol era de guiar como un general a los Zweilt y ser el pilar para que el clan no se desmorone - ¿Sairi y Ria están en una misión fuera? – El hombre de cabellos rosados cierra sus ojos y asiente ante aquella pregunta, la mujer se pone de pie para así fijar su mirada en la puerta por la que entro – Denos las instrucciones y de lo que paso para ser reclutados – Takashiro sonríe de medio lado, se sentía a gusto con la muchacha y era menos esperar que fuese de astuta y perspicaz como lo es Tachibana.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

No dejaba de pensar en lo que ocurrió en la mañana, estaba por demás seguro que algo estaba fallando en su poder o simplemente era el agotamiento mental. Sacude su cabeza discretamente, se lleva una mano a su cabeza y podía sentir que ese sentimiento de sentirse ahogado era muy notable, no hasta que el timbre sonó.

\- Bien clase, aquí tienen anotado lo que deberán hacer como tarea para este viernes y serán calificados para aprobar este semestre – El docente tomo sus cosas y se retira del salón, dejando que poco a poco sus alumnos terminasen de tomar nota de lo que estaba en la pizarra antes que el encargado de la limpieza del salón borrase todo.

\- Por fin el descanso – Decía Hotsuma mientras se estiraba e iba hasta donde estaban Tsukumo, Ria y Kuroto, sin embargo, se percata que Yuki no quitaba su mirada de su cuaderno - ¿Yuki? – Los otros tres intercambian miradas preguntándose que ocurría con su amigo, el joven de cabellos rubios toma asiento en el banco que estaba frente al de su amigo para averiguar que sucedía - ¿Qué pasa Yuki? – El susodicho alza su rostro para toparse con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, eso no le gustaba para nada, pero debía aparentar que estaba bien.

\- No pasa nada Hotsuma-kun, estoy bien y no deben preocuparse – Ria se cruza de brazos al ver que Yuki evadía la pregunta de Hotsuma, era un poco común en él, pero ese día parecía estar más triste que los anteriores.

\- No nos mientas, sabemos que estas triste y nosotros no sabemos la razón por la que lo estas, por lo tanto, ¡habla Yuki-kun! – Le exige con un mohín Ria logrando que el peli rosa la mirase anonadado ante aquello, no podía con ella y menos con la obviedad de la situación.

\- Si es por lo de esta mañana, puede que ella haya usado una de sus habilidades como una Zweilt y se ve que ella no es ninguna tonta – Comento Kuroto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y enfocaba su mirada en otro lado del salón.

\- Puede ser – Dijo sin más Yuki mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, era hora del primer recreo y todos habían acordado pasar un rato como amigos en el patio.

Pasar una mañana con tus amigos era lo mejor que podía pedir Yuki, hablaban de todo y sobre la llegada de esos nuevos Zweilt, Kuroto se quejaba de lo rara que era Diane ante el comportamiento, Hotsuma estaba en la misma postura, pero hacía más énfasis en el compañero de esta. Los únicos que los defendían era Shusei, Tsukumo y Touko, Ria no llego a conocerlos y parecía estar desactualizada con esos detalles.

\- ¡Por qué hablan tanto de Diane-nechan y no de los demás! Eso me enfada mucho – Los chicos la miraban sin entender su postura, Touko-chan se acerca a su amiga para brindarle un abrazo reconfortante y Yuki, simplemente reía ante los mohines que hacia la idol.

\- Ella es una sargentona y por lo que tengo entendido no se parece nada a Tachibana – Menciono Hotsuma mientras comparaba a esos dos con sus comportamientos, Shusei miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo, había algo que no le cuadraba mucho en toda esa historia.

\- No puedes juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas, idiota – Le regañaba Touko a Hotsuma, quien parecía estar rechinando los dientas a causa de ser ofendido por esa chica.

\- ¡Cállate! Eso te pasa por no estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió esta mañana – Se cruza de brazos y voltea su rostro hacia otra parte, no sin antes medir las consecuencias, Yuki recobro su postura de antes, reflexionando y tratar de saber que sucedió ese lapso en la que él la toca y aprecia en las imágenes en un completo color blanco.

\- ¿Yuki-chan? – Pregunta Touko al ver como el chico se desinflaba en cuanto al ánimo, deshace el abrazo para así acercarse hasta donde estaba su amigo, Tsukumo se acerca también no sin antes decirle unas palabras a Hotsuma que ya se había percatado de su error.

\- Hotsuma ¿Qué sucedió esta mañana entre Yuki y Diane? – Hotsuma intercambia una mirada rápida con Kuroto, quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con contarle a todos lo que ocurrió.

\- Lo que ocurrió esta mañana ni Yuki sabría cómo explicarlo, porque todo fue rápido y ni tiempo nos dio la vieja para indagar sobre el incidente – Shusei se cruza de brazos para pensar lo que pudo haber ocurrido, había escuchado gritos y hasta incluso un sonido de alguien caerse, pero ese mismo día iría a saber que oculta esa mujer.

El timbre había sonado anunciándoles que debían regresar a los salones de clases, todos se pusieron de pie para ir hasta sus respectivos salones no sin antes armar un plan de ataque, algo grande estaba ocurriendo y no todo podía ser porque el clan se estaba desmoronando, algo más estaba ocurriendo y esa podría ser el punto de quiebre.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Al finalizar la reunión los cuatro se dividieron en dos grupos para ir hasta las diferentes ubicaciones de los casos a los que debían asistir. En el vehículo deportivo de un color negro con los vidrios polarizados, Diane revisaba en su laptop los videos de lo que parecía ser un presuntuoso asesinato, analiza también las noticias por la tv y de lo que opinaban en las diferentes radios más importantes de Japón.

\- Parece ser que es un supuesto caso de dos Duras que poseyeron a dos adultos y otros dos Duras que poseyeron a unos pobres adolescentes de la escuela media – Comentaba Tatsuya sin quitar su mirada de la carretera, se voltea unos minutos para apreciar que su compañera parecía estar concentrada en utilizar sus poderes para averiguar lo que los pocos datos que tenía esquematizar la escena del crimen – _**"Esa cara no me gusta para nada"**_ Colócate el cinturón que nos dirigimos al colegio en donde asisten los otros Zweilt - Diane abandona su meditación para así colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, manotea su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Sairi con la señal de encontrarse con los chicos.

\- Parece ser que la corta pelea que tuvieron con Reiga no pareció ser todo eso, sostengo de lo que querían no les fue sencillo obtener, porque noto que esos chicos son muy buenos en lo que hacen a pesar de los contratiempos que pueden tener durante las misiones – Tatsuya esboza una media sonrisa mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto a Shusei para que ellos estén alerta por cualquier cambio de tiempo, de paso avisarle a Takashiro por el cambio de planes a causa del caso que tuvieron – En cambio, puede que el objeto era una réplica del original, otra cosa por la que recalcar es que ese Reiga buscara una vez más al inocente Yuki y puede que nos mate a nosotros en el intento, pero eso no ocurrirá, dado que en todo el clan hay grandes Nigromantes y algunos pocos ya recibidos, por lo tanto la victoria es un cincuenta por ciento a favor de que nosotros la ganemos, y el otro cincuenta de que Reiga recobre su conciencia humana – Tatsuya y Diane intercambiaron miradas, el hombre de cabellos cortos y negros parecía estar anonadado ante las deducciones de su compañera.

\- Quieres decir que Takashiro no pensaba llamarnos y menos comentarles a esos chicos de nuestra existencia, ¿tan solo para que el clan siga en pie a costa tuya? – Su compañera asiente con frialdad absoluta, aquello no le gustaba para nada y menos saber que ese hombre parecía estar actuando egoístamente.

\- Se que Tachibana y yo somos de la rama principal todo porque Takashiro-san nos permitió usar el apellido, yo no soy parte del clan Giou, formo parte porque ese hombre desea que nuestro trabajo trascendiera sin importar las dificultades que le presenten en la actualidad – Se agarra al asiento al ver que su compañero dio un volantaso en una esquina, ella capta la maniobra para así bajar el vidrio de su lado y sacar la cabeza hacia afuera - ¡Demonios! – Se coloca el auricular inalámbrico en su oído derecho, llama a sus otros compañeros para así avisarles que encontraron los dos vehículos - ¡Dimitri los acabamos de encontrar! ¡Dime por donde demonios están ustedes dos ahora mismo! – Invoca a sus armas, en la que consistía un saco enorme en un tono azul claro con detalles dorados y blancos, sin mangas, en sus piernas se colocaron unos grilletes de tela fina con complementos, en su cintura estaban sus pistolas y con los cartuchos de balas. Manotea una de las armas de fuego, la carga de balas inofensivas para así apuntar en la cabeza de los poseídos por Duras.

\- _¡Si linda! Ahora mismo los estamos viendo, haremos la maniobra de París para encerrarlos en ambos lados. ¡Aseguren que los chicos que salen ahora por la tarde, que utilicen la barrera!_ – Dicto por el auricular, Tatsuya también estaba al tanto de la conversación, para así enviar el mensaje de texto a Shusei.

\- Listo Dimitri, tu ve a donde debas ir y nosotros los encerramos delante del instituto _**"Espero que Luka esté atento a la futura acción"**_ – Tatsuya abre el techo del vehículo deportivo para él también utilizar sus habilidades ilusorias para que las personas que los vean se mareen con un simple vistazo a la persecución.

\- Tatsuya aprieta el acelerador y dales un empujoncito que yo me tiro al otro vehículo para sacarlos de allí por la fuerza – Al escuchar aquel disparate no le quedó otra alternativa para emplear aquella loca idea, Diane se para en el asiento para así pasar al otro lado manteniendo el equilibrio en la carcasa.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Todo el día se la pasaron juntos, algunos participaron en sus respectivos clubes y otros se limitaron a pasar el rato mientras esperaban a los demás. Yuki saca su teléfono celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Diane para invitarla a dar una vuelta para así conocerse mutuamente, no hasta que el sonido de risas, gritos y hasta del rechinar de las yantas de unos autos le anunciaran lo peor.

\- ¡Chicos alerta que vienen cinco Duras! – Los demás se giraron para mirar a Shusei quien se preparaba para colocar la barrera, al colocarla, los demás corrieron hasta la puerta de ingreso al instituto para apreciar la locura que estaba por ocurrir.

\- ¡Madre de Dios! – Especulo Sairi al acabar de llegar junto a Senshirou, los dos portaban sus respectivas armas, los demás los imitaron expectantes a lo que podría ocurrir.

\- ¡Maldita perra! – Especulo el chico que fue poseído por un Duras de clase inferior, al ser agarrado por el cuello de su playera por la mujer que parecía estar mirándolo fieramente.

\- ¡Tu deja el volante y abandona ese cuerpo ahora! – Dijo autoritariamente mientras jalaba el gatillo lista para exorcizar al pobre chico, al hacerlo todos los Duras que poseyeron salieron de los cuerpos que tomaron para así dar comienzo a la batalla.

\- ¡No se saldrán con la suya y entréguennos a la Luz de Dios! – Dijo uno de los Duras a los Zweilt que lo tenían rodeado, y sin quitarle la mirada a un Yuki que no parecía entender lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Eso ni en tu sueños! – Le dijo con furia Kuroto mientras se entrelazaba en un duelo con ese Duras.

Dimitri y su compañera se bajaron del coche, para ir hasta donde estaba Yuki hasta que un portal se abre en medio de ellos, dejando ver que un Duras de Clase General se les presentaba. Diane que luchaba contra un Duras de la clase Medio-Villano, y su compañero con el otro Duras de la misma clase, sin embargo, los dos se perturban al ver quien era ese Opats de Clase General.

\- ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! ¡Shusei y Tsukumo inmovilícenlo ahora! – Los chicos acataron la orden de Tatsuya, quien utiliza su habilidad como Nigromante para hacer que ese simple Duras regrese al lugar donde pertenece, Diane asesina al que estaba peleando y le extrae la esencia para guardarlo en un frasco de vidrio.

\- Con eso estamos, vayamos a ayudar a los demás – ambos corrieron hasta la entrada del instituto, cuando el Opats que se presentó les entrego un mensaje a ellos en una lengua que no entendían, pero la presencia de Luka que apareció para intervenir en el peor de los casos en donde destruyo a muchos Duras inferiores que parecían intentar recuperar los cuerpos de aquellos humanos que permanecían inconscientes, ayudaría con el descifrado, sin embargo, el Opats se retira riendo maliciosamente, dejando a los jóvenes sin entender nada.

\- Parece ser que venían a entregar ese mensaje a Takashiro y por su parte asustarnos – Comento con frialdad Luka mientras intercambiaba mirada con Diane, quien estaba por demás nerviosa con los repentinos ataques de Reiga hacia ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no funciono el plan de atraparlo? – Cuestiono irritado Shusei a un Tatsuya que analizaba el sitio en donde apareció el Opats, el hombre de cabellos negros alza su rostro al adolescente para así responderle a su duda.

\- Desde donde estaba no me daba la vista para analizarlo, porque ese es el trabajo de Diane y yo simplemente la respaldo – al escuchar aquello Hotsuma estallo de la furia, estaba muy seguro de que enfrentaría a esa mujer que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

\- ¡¿Por qué hacen esto si no hablan antes?! – Sairi intervino ante aquella fea acusación, conocía a esas cuatro personas y no permitiría que le hablase de esa forma a Diane.

\- Ellos pidieron involucrarlos a nosotros en su misión, ya que su papel en el Clan es fundamental, son nuestros principales informantes debido a… - No pudo terminar de explicar porque Hiyori le estaba colocando una daga en su cuello, traga grueso temiendo que esa mujer lo hiriese de una forma superficial.

\- Regresemos a la mansión Crepúsculo que hablaremos allí, por lo tanto, Luka lleva a Yuki a la comisaria Takashiro desea hablar con los dos sobre el tema – El Opats asiente ante aquel mensaje y toma de la muñeca a Yuki para arrastrarlo a su vehículo, los demás veían como su amigo se retiraba muy callado – Ustedes vayan subiendo a los vehículos enseguida, Shusei y Tsukumo necesito hablar con ustedes si o si – Los dos chicos asintieron ya intuyendo que podría decir, dado que Diane parecía sonreírles amenamente y eso molesto de cierta forma a Hotsuma.

\- Los demás suban al coche – Hablo con neutralidad Dimitri, dado que los sobrantes fueron caminando hacia los vehículos y la barrera era deshecha por Hiyori, ya dejando que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Crepúsculo los chicos sienten el ambienten incomodo, dado que había algunas cosas que no parecían ser del todo claras, sin embargo, Sairi parecía estar sospechando de sus amigos.

\- Dejen sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones que los quiero reunidos en el jardín – Los adolescentes asintieron, no obstante, ella intercambia una mirada rápida con su compañero ya sabiendo lo que piensa el otro – Tatsuya, debemos analizar lo que sucede aquí dentro y enviar la información a ya sabes quién – El hombre de cabellos cortos y negros asienten ante el aviso, por lo tanto, ambos se desvían para ir directo a los jardines por la parte trasera.

Ambos llegaron y comenzaron a escanear con sus habilidades como Zweilt – Es posible que esta mansión sufra un ataque, deberíamos hacer un viaje urgente a cierta ubicación y analizar todo esto desde otra perspectiva – Diane mira a su derecha adonde estaba su compañero manteniendo su rostro serio y fijo a lo largo del panorama.

\- Todo es posible Tatsuya, tu y yo como también Dimitri y Hiyori somos de la rama principal, pero solamente nosotros dos servimos como informantes desde un ángulo como espectadores, soy tu compañera y sabes todos mis secretos, como yo se los tuyos – El hombre esboza una media sonrisa y dirige su mirada hacia su compañera quien le dedica una caricia en su mejilla.

\- Es cierto, solamente vigilamos los pasos de Takashiro no por gusto sino como advertencia, él debe de saber que las cosas en el clan no están llendo como él se lo espera, dado que en el pasado las cosas fueron diez veces más turbias que ahora en la actualidad – Diane agacha su mirada con tristeza, se lleva una mano a su pecho ya dolida al recordar lo que sucedió en su vida pasada.

\- _**"Fui maldecida por unos vejestorios, fui olvidada por la persona que más amaba, me volví a enamorar de un ser que para mí me complementa a pesar de que ese hombre me cuido a tal punto de orillarlo a odiar"**_ Tatsuya, no puedo resistir más a la culpa y este despojo que estoy haciendo conmigo misma – Su compañero la atrae hacia él para abrazarla, estaba por demás seguro que las cosas se tornarían muy complicadas debido a los secretos que su compañera guarda.

\- ¿Sucede algo Diane y Tatsuya? – Ambos se alarman ya que esa pregunta no se la esperaban, dado que al voltearse se toparon el grupo de Zweilt y más con la mirada acusadora de ese Opats.

\- _**"¡Maldición!"**_ – Pensaron al mismo tiempo ya temiendo que su conversación haya hecho dudar a ese grupo de adolescentes, ambos se separan un poco y Diane le hace una ceña tocandose con el dedo indice de su mano izquierda y rozar en su nariz, Tatsuya acata la señal y decide darse la vuelta para contestar la pregunta.


	4. Story 4

**Story # 4** : "El oráculo y el Ojo de Dios, parte 2"

* * *

Los dos no dejaban de balbucear en un completo silencio, porque la situación era muy distinta a lo que tenían pensado – Creo que es hora de hacer un entrenamiento en el que consiste agudizar el trabajo en equipo – Sugirió Tatsuya mientras se acercaba al grupo con una sonrisa en sus labios, los adolescentes parecían estar un poco impacientes al estar en las manos de personas que no despedían confianza y los únicos que parecían aguantarse las ganas de reír parecían tratar de mantenerse serios, pero les era imposible.

\- Lo que vieron anteriormente era una pequeñita demostración, dado que puedo intuir que tenían más de una duda con respecto a mí, puede que no me parezca en lo absoluto a mi amado primito, Tachibana, pero les aseguro que hay veces que puedo parecerme muchísimo a él – Tsukumo dio un paso al frente dispuesto a saber que era lo que tanto alardeaba Diane con respecto a él y a Shusei, por otro lado, Yuki solamente observaba la escena con felicidad, era lindo tener la visita de dos personas que parecían estar muy en sintonía - Solamente necesitare aislar a Shusei-kun y a Tsukumo-kun, ustedes dos vendrán conmigo a la biblioteca, allí estaremos tranquilos los tres – Diane se aísla del grupo junto a los mencionados para así dar comienzo con el entrenamiento, sin embargo, desde las sombras Tachibana monitoreaba en compañía de Takashiro que parecía estar analizando todo aquello con pinzas.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando las cosas vayan de maravilla? Se que mi prima sabe lo que es disfrutar de la vida humana y partir sus obligaciones del clan por las de la amistad, algo que puedes comprender en cierto punto – Takashiro cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro, debido adelantarse por demás y podía jurar que la prima de su mano derecha en la mansión Crepúsculo podía lograr despertarle la intriga absoluta, porque hay rasgos de su personalidad que le hacía recordar a cierta mujer que mantenía una relación más allá del compañerismo y de la amistad.

\- Solamente lo pensare, no deseo destruir algo que yo mismo cree – Aquellas palabras asombro en cierto punto a Tachibana, y decide dejarlo estar y volver a enfocar su mirada en la discusión entre Tatsuya y Hotsuma, podía jurar que no siempre la diversión dura.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

El camino hacia la biblioteca parecía ser un martirio para los dos chicos, dado que Diane parecía estar en un completo silencio y eso les perturbaba en cierto punto.

\- Puedo saber qué haremos al llegar a la biblioteca – Cuestiono Shusei cuando notan que la mujer se detiene en un sector de la mansión que jamás conocieron, la ven extender la mano a un cuadro que reflejaba una casa japonesa tradicional en el medio de un campo silvestre con pequeños ríos cruzando en las praderas, era hermoso y podía sospechar que era significativo.

\- Mejor ingresemos a la biblioteca que les pertenecían a los encargados de utilizar el poder del Ojo de Dios, puede sonar algo raro de creer, pero si juntamos los tres Ojos de Dios podremos obtener el poder de un Oráculo que se volvería útil hasta para el más maligno, sabremos usar sabiendo que los que lo portan son personas extremadamente astutas y muy sensibles – Enfoca su mirada en los dos jóvenes que parecían estar algo asombrados ante la información dada por Diane – Por lo tanto nos aislaremos de los demás porque podríamos perjudicar hasta cierto punto a Yuki, porque debemos estar expuestos a la actividad tanto espiritual como terrenal, de esa forma obtendremos un mejor resultado – Shusei asiente y es el primero en adentrarse, Tsukumo dudaba si participar o no, sin embargo, siente el repentino abrazo que le daba Diane - ¿Tienes alguna pregunta pequeño copito de nieve? – El menor de los hermanos Murasame se ruboriza ante el repentino apodo que le coloco Diane, sin embargo, sonríe tímidamente para así asentir.

\- Eso quiere decir que tú también tienes la virtud de ser el Ojo de Dios – Diane asiente anonadado ante la deducción, en su interior sonríe de manera retorcida, ya que le parecía un tanto particular experimentar varias emociones en un mismo instante.

\- Por supuesto, mi historia al adquirirlo se remota no hace mucho, digamos que lo herede a causa de recordar aspectos de mi vida pasada – El joven de cabellos plateados asiente ya confiado en lo que harían, no obstante, Diane se lleva una mano al pecho entrando en un estado de hiperventilación y para mitigar ese dolor, manotea de su chaqueta negra un frasco con un brebaje en un color celeste cristalino, se lo bebe un poco para después recomponerse y poder ingresar al cuarto de lectura.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

\- Muy bien, lo primero que haremos es tapar los ojos a uno de nuestro compañero para así agudizar el flujo de las sortijas, sabiendo que desde que nacemos ya tenemos a un compañero predestinado y puede que en ese predestinado se escoja uno nuevo, en otras palabras, hay posibilidades que en la próxima batalla perdamos más vidas de las que hay y jamás debemos bajar la guardia ¿Comprenden? – Un simple asentamiento se le mostro, era posible ver a cierto caballero que no prestaba atención a lo hablado – Viendo que uno no entendió se le recolocara un compañero, de ser así, hermosa Touko-chan estará en compañía del caballero pequeño pollito – Las risas no se dejaron esperar, Hotsuma al oír ese apodo tenía unas ganas de darle un golpe a esa mujer y más aún a Tatsuya, quien se mantenía tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Parece que uno tendrá que hacerlo de nosotros dos, Ria – Hablo con indiferencia Sairi mientras fijaba su mirada hacia un balcón de aquella casa.

La de cabellos castaños voltea su rostro hacia su compañero, algo pasaba y ella podía intuirlo – No importa Sairi, confió en ti y de tu capacidad – Aquellas palabras lo hicieron voltear con asombro, y simplemente se limita a esbozar una sonrisa cálida.

\- Muy bien, es mejor que actuemos correspondientemente – Tomo la palabra Dimitri mientras que su compañera distribuía unos pañuelos de colores – Todos se vendaran los ojos, la dificultad será más alta y riesgosa, sabiendo que entraremos en un campo dimensional alterno al nuestro _**"Cuya única capacidad la tiene un nigromante, en este caso Diane"**_. Por lo tanto, deberán confiar de su compañero de equipo dual, de no ser así podría haber una corrupción de energía en las sortijas – Kuroto dudaba acerca de la explicación, pero se colocó los vendajes, en cambio, Senshirou estaba en las mismas, sin embargo, no era tanta desconfianza que tenía su compañero y los demás.

\- ¿Y qué hare yo? – Tatsuya guía su mirada hasta Yuki quien observaba a todos cumplir con lo dicho, avanza hasta él con una idea ya en mente.

\- Tu Yuki iras a buscar algo por la mansión crepúsculo, pon tu fe en Diane, Shusei y Tsukumo, como también en ellos, y en nosotros también, de esa forma tu solo encontraras la estrategia perfecta para recorrer ese pasillo en blanco que hay en tu alma – Asiente al escuchar su tarea, le parecía justo y toma la iniciativa de cumplir su parte; En cambio, Luka frunce el ceño manteniendo su mirada afilada en aquel hombre que lo observaba con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué pretenden? – Esa fue su escueta pregunta ya fijando su camino tras Yuki, temía que algo malo le sucediese en el proceso y podría jurar que los mataría sin importar que sean Zweilt.

\- No pienses en ir tras él, Yuki estará bien por si solo y si tu intervienes en su búsqueda de respuesta puede costarte hasta tu lazo significativo en esta putrefacta vida – El de cabellos negros se detiene bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras tan amenazantes, gira un poco su rostro para mirarlo con la necesidad de callarlo de un golpe, pero había algo más que le repelía – Mejor piénsalo con detenimiento, tu eres muy listo y deberías también abstenerte a cualquier movimiento involuntario, porque las cosas entre Yuki-kun y tu llegaran a su debido tiempo, solamente quédate observando como la sombra que eres – Le gruñe a modo de respuesta, pero Tatsuya se da la vuelta esbozando una sonrisa para así continuar con el plan ya estipulado - ¡Muy bien! A la cuenta de tres comenzaran, uno saquen sus armas, dos junten sus espaldas y confíen en ustedes mismo y… - Sin nada que hacer al respecto, Luka toma la idea de retirarse para meditar todo eso lo que se habló y más al enterarse de un dato muy importante, gracias a su investigación mediante Takashiro.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Ya recuperada de su descompensación, se instaura cerrando la puerta secreta con llave y apretando un botón que había allí cerca. Shusei y Tsukumo se voltearon alarmados al ser inundados por una extrema oscuridad del sitio, fijaron sus miradas en el semblante poco amable de Diane, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos una luz completamente celeste ilumino el lugar cubierto por un manto de penumbras.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunta Tsukumo ya temiendo que fuese otra de las bromas de mal gusto de la mujer, hasta que en el centro comenzaban a aparecer una mesa con una bola de cristal, unos talismanes que utilizaban los miembros del Clan y otras cosas que desconocía su uso.

\- Es nuestra parte del entrenamiento, me pueden responder algo – Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas ya dudando de seguir ahí o retirarse lo más rápido posible, pero debían ser astutos y escucharla, con el temor tatuado en sus pieles, asienten y Diane esbozo una sonrisa cálida, pero a la vez sardónica - ¿Qué funciones cumple el Ojo de Dios? – Aquella pregunta le pareció muy alarmante y sorpresiva, jamás en sus vidas como Zweilt pudieron responder con tanta seguridad sus funciones al heredar unas de las habilidades ya dichas que tenía el Ojo de Dios.

\- De mi parte pienso que el Ojo de Dios es la clarividencia, el uso telepático y el sexto sentido – Diane se cruza de brazos y fija su mirada avellana en las del castaño claro, no obstante, Shusei no se inmuta al finalizar con su respuesta.

\- Tsukumo-kun, ¿Para ti que funciones tendría el Ojo de Dios? – El más chico los observa a cada uno un tanto nervioso, no quería dar una respuesta errada con respecto al tema, sin embargo, se aventura a darla.

\- Pienso lo mismo que Shusei, pero agregaría que es el uso exacto de nuestra fuerza espiritual – Diane hace una mueca al escuchar que ambos se complementaban en dar una respuesta concisa, por lo tanto, opta por hacerles una seña para que rodeen la mesa.

\- Están cerca ante una respuesta muy exacta, pero son listos ambos y facilita un poco al darles una explicación compleja. Miren – Toma dos libros con una tapa de cuero marrón con sus hojas amarillentas, los adolescentes lo abren y leen algunas páginas – Ustedes dos no son los únicos que tienen el uso exclusivo de la virtud, llamada "Los Ojos de Dios y el Oído de Dios", dichas virtudes complementan con una tercera parte para cumplir el requisito de un oráculo perfecto – Los dos muchachos abren sus ojos sorprendidos ante la explicación, alzan sus rostros para encontrarse con una Diane sonriéndoles amablemente – Si son muy listillos para estas cosas, de seguro que me harán una pregunta bastante obvia – Ambos intercambian miradas dudando si hacerla, podían creer que era innecesario, pero esa mujer parecía despedir disconformidad sino se lo hacían.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también eres una portadora de una virtud para ser el Ojo de Dios? – La mujer de cabellos rosados claros asiente con una sonrisa cálida, alegrando un poco a los muchachos.

\- Por supuesto Tsukumo, se entiende que únicamente el hombre de cada familia transmite a su hijo varón un poder, en cambio, en mi caso es muy distinto – Hace una pausa para dejar volar su mente en aquellos recuerdos que hacía no muy poco los volvió a explorar.

 **\- Hace 17 años atrás -**

No recuerdo muy bien cómo se dieron los hechos, tengo entendido que mis padres me abandonaron a la edad de cuatro años y una pareja me acogió en su hogar. Mi vida en esa casa no fue como lo esperé, pensé que iba a recibir amor y felicidad, pero lo que recibí fue desprecio, me llamaban de todas las formas más crueles e inhumanas, era una niña, única en su totalidad, hasta que ese día había llegado.

 _Pasaba por un largo pasillo en una casa tradicional, solamente vestía un kimono de trapos viejos, llevaba conmigo un libro de tapa oscura y con sus hojas amarillentas, me detuve al pie de una de las puertas y escuche una conversación que me marco muchísimo – Si la usamos para distorsionar a la cabeza nos seria de utilidad, su capacidad con respecto a los seres satánicos nos sería muy útil y hasta incluso ganaríamos más dinero de lo que podríamos ganar actualmente – Era una niña, no comprendía el sentido de esas palabras. Escapé como pude al sentir que alguien en las sombras me observaba, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía huir y llegar a un lugar seguro, que una hermosa luz blanca me salvaría._

 _Hasta que esa noche llego. Me usaron como lo habían planeado, no eran solamente los que yo considere mis padres, sino que había más gente. Unas treinta y cuatro personas, contándonos a mí y a los que eran mis padres._

 _Me vistieron de un traje tradicional de color blanco puro, mi largo cabello rosado era atado en una cola alta con un hermoso lazo color blanco, conmigo llevaba un libro que desconocía su nombre y su uso. Hasta que no aguante más esa sensación de estar alguien observándome con cautela, en parte pensé que era bueno ese ser, pero no era así como yo lo pensé. Recalco que era una niña que desconocía lo que estaba haciendo._

 _\- Párate en el centro de la estrella Diane-chan – Me había pedido con un tono paternal aquel hombre que alguna vez respete, lo llamaba padre a toda costa y sin importar cuanto dolor me causase, sin embargo, al yo hacer lo que se me pidió, mi vista se nublo por completo, sentía que una gran fuerza en mi pecho se instauraba, quitándome hasta el aire que contuve hasta yo ingresar a la gran sala._

 _\- Coloca tus manitos en el suelo y arrodíllate, di lo que te dije esta mañana – Me recordó aquella mujer con sus aires de madre protectora, yo creí que si decía lo que se me dijo jamás hubiera pensado que mi hermosa ropa se teñiría de un rojo carmesí oscuro e intenso. Así lo hice, llore, llore y grite a modo de desesperación, había recitado mediante un canto casi fúnebre a lo que jamás pensé que podía hacer._

 _Me descontrole, me quede petrificada al ver una gran sombra de color negro, sus grandes ojos rojos me despedía esa gran sed de venganza, odio hacia una pequeña humana, sus largas manos me tomaron entre las suyas, de mis ojos salían una gran cantidad de lágrimas y de mi boca comenzaba a hacer otro recitado. Hasta que escuche el sonido de una espada desenvainándose, ese monstruo me soltó de una manera tan brusca que solté un gran grito de dolor, llamas de fuego consumió por completo aquella vivienda y todos corrían, hasta que presencie la peor de las atrocidades._

 _Yo viendo como ese terrible monstruo asesinaba a todas las personas, dejando grandes montañas de cuerpos muertos, destruidos, desmembrados y hasta ver que mis padres se escondieron atrás mio - ¡No te acerques a nosotros o ella te regresara de donde viniste! – Otra frase que no olvidare nunca, me marco con sudor, lágrimas y sangre, el sujeto que desenvaino una gran espada me observaba y me dio una señal, en mi pequeña mano apareció un arma de fuego, completamente negra con detalles plateados._

 _\- Madre… Padre… yo – No sabía que decía, mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba hasta que me di la vuelta y jalé el gatillo. Mate de varios tiros a mis padres adoptivos, ellos no dijeron ni una palabra, pero el monstruo que invoque yo solita, desapareció porque mi cuerpo flaqueo al ejercer una gran cantidad de poder espiritual._

 _Llore por unos minutos hasta que oí la puerta abrirse, me gire y vi con mis ojos, bañada de sangre, ver como todos murieron, pero la luz que desee ver era ese hombre que me dijo esas lindas palabras que quise oír desde el principio – Vamos a casa, tu eres muy especial y esto es prueba suficiente para que vengas conmigo a un lugar mejor – Me cargo en sus brazos y me saco de allí, el libro que sostuve desapareció con mi alma, o eso creí._

 **\- End Flashback-**

Los dos parecían perturbados y asombrados al escuchar aquella vivencia por parte de Diane, Tsukumo se acerca a ella para abrazarla y Shusei solamente reflexiona ante la idea que de esa forma adquirió su habilidad o simplemente había otras razones ante su prematura destreza con lo espiritual.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

Al no saber que buscar o por donde empezar, decide por sus medios investigar un poco más la mansión crepúsculo, tomando un pasillo que jamás había logrado tomar, se asombra al ver que era un lugar muy alejado del otro sector, que había pocas puertas, muchísimos cuadros y estatuas, algo que le parecía un tanto particular.

\- De este lugar me suena, pero… ¿A qué? – Se detiene abruptamente dejando que su mente lo transportara a un tiempo que nunca pensó que le sucedería, se alzaba ambas manos para verse más delicado, camina por el corredor en busca de algo en donde reflejarse, sentía que ese cuerpo de nuevo no era el suyo propio, hasta dar con dos personas que parecía maso menos reconocerlas.

\- _Los días siguen corriendo con normalidad y pronto llegara el día en que todos debamos ir al campo de batalla, hay veces que pienso que la sangre me llama y si la busco, terminare siendo castigada_ – Abre sus ojos con sorpresa, para así reaccionar en la misma dirección que aquella visión le mostro, las mismas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- _**"Parece que aquí esta hueco"**_ – Extiende su mano para dar con un pasadizo que nunca llego a conocer, con temor se atreve a pasarlo y quedando en una gran penumbra.

* * *

 **\- L ~ Y -**

* * *

\- Muy bien, debemos apresurarnos o sino Tachibana terminara por castigarnos a todos por no ir a tiempo a la cena – Ambos chicos asintieron para así colocarse formando un triangulo alrededor de la bola de cristal – Lo que haremos a continuación es la simulación de una visión muda, ¿díganme ustedes que puntos fuertes da a entender al ser humano que está teniendo una visión? –

\- Una secuencia de imágenes – Contesto Shusei manteniendo su mirada puesta en Diane quien le pasaba un papel con un dibujo.

\- Perfecto, que más – Vuelve a cuestionar y esta vez guía su mirada avellana a la de Tsukumo que se mantenía neutro a todo.

\- Solamente eso – Dice sin más manteniendo su mirada puesta en la bola de cristal, sabiendo que esa lección parecía estar despidiéndole incertidumbre.

\- Ok, como ustedes digan – Toma las manos de cada uno entre las suyas, obligándolos abandonar lo que estaban haciendo – Tómense de las manos y mantengan sus ojos cerrados – Shusei dudaba más que antes ya que su habilidad parecía activarse por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo, a su alrededor comenzaba a tintarse de un color turquesa azulado y era algo muy hermoso de apreciar, pero las cosas no se quedarían así.


End file.
